S16 episode 10
Raul wins immunity David: That piss ant Shaun, you know how easy it would of been to send him packing day 3 so easy but I didn't vote him and allowed him into my alliance and this is how he repays me, just completely utterly discusting, and if Shaun thinks he's getting out of this scathe free he's not, I mean Raul told me he was close to flipping last time, so now I try to flip Raul with his buddy Percy, there is defitnely a chance it's me tonight but I'm doing all I can to prevent that Lambert: I really could of drawn rocks 3 days ago if it was neccesary, and I would of taken that easily over Shaun flipping, Shaun is such a stubborn guy I would think him flipping is perpostrous, but clearly I'm wrong, and the tough things is to make sure I'm safe tonight I don't have to flip but two people, the only thing I got going is Raul and Percy are on the outside of there alliance and they are a pair so it could be easier this way I don't know, I'm just trying to save myself Willie: I don't think it's me tonight, because I think David and Lambert are percieved as bigger threats because strategically they're not bad and I'm glad it probobly won't be me, because given enough time I'm confident I can intergrate and form alliances with people who don't want to go to the end with a Gary or Tony, so I still think even without Jimmy I can win this game Jack: I've gotten along pretty well with my alliance to this point but they are makiing a mistake tonight, they want to vote off David, like are you dumb, it has to be Willie tonight, we have the power of who ever the hell we want to vote off so let's get back at Willie we need him out, he screwed us once and is likely to do it again, My vote is for Willie tonight hopefully my alliance is smart enough to do that as well Tony: Look just like Jimmy did for them Shaun is giving us all the blue prints to there alliance it's awesome, so right now in there little threesome David and Lambert were the two power players in the alliance but David is the real head of the snake so it has to be him should be easy, the only problem is I have freakin Jack, my dumb comrade who is trying to get us to vote Willie and now I have to reel in Jack, so that's basically been my goal of the day Shaun: I know of all people how dangerous Lambert and David are as a pair so we have to cut them in half and not allow them both to coninue past this point in the game, and so I'm kind of making the call right now because I'm the best asset they got and I feel like David is a little more aggressive and a little more out for himself which makes him more dangerous to me, plus I just dislike David more Gary: Things are calming down a bit because the last two votes were huge because of Tony's idol and Shaun flipping, and it's nice that we can actually kind slow things down, stop all the big moves and just start taking out our opposing alliance I mean and we need to take out guys like David, Lambert and Willie before they can overturn anything we do Percy: I have an offer on my table that I'm really interested in, because do I really feel all the comfrtable in Tony's alliance not really, the only guy I really have confidence in is Raul, and if he's willing to flip to the opposing alliance then I'll do it no problem, because I don't know how he feels about this, but I'm not confident here but I'm not sure I would be confident on the other side, so it's hard but I'm defintley considering Raul: Even though I'm pretty sure I don't need it, I'm very very glad I have immunity, and once again I have David Lambert and Willie trying to get my vote but this time they are also trying to pull me and Percy in together, now I guess me and Percy are still kind of tight but not as tight as we use to be, and Percy wants to flip but won't do it without me, now I already turned them down once, so unless I have some reaisation why I should flip I don't think I will David Final Words I felt like I could of been one of the all time greats I'm quick thinker I'm determined I'm smart and I was just stuck with idiots on the island, it just really sucks